Another Fairy In The House
by WatsonLover
Summary: Like his brother, Mustardseed is planned to have an arranged marriage; but he refuses and is forced to flee Faerie. Needing a place to stay, Granny Relda gladly accepts him in. But what kinds of adventures and feelings will Daphne and Mustardseed get tangled up in? And why does it seem like Granny is playing matchmaker like Daphne did with Puck and Sabrina?
1. Moving In

**FYI: Daphne and Mustardseed are both 15 years old.**

**And Henry and Veronica are still asleep, but Red will come in later.**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own SG.**

Daphne POV;

I heard a sharp knock on the door.

I sighed and got up. Ever since Sabrina and Puck got married and moved out, I've been the one answering the door. But I have to say; Puckabrina is gravy.

Anyways, I opened the door to find myself face-to-face with a certain blue-eyed fairy.

"MUSTARDSEED?" I yelled.

"Hello, Daphne," he greeted, with a half-smile.

I started biting on my palm.

"Granny! We have a visitor!" I yelled, though my voice was kind of muffled by my palm.

Granny walked into the living room followed by Elvis.

"Mustardseed! Come in, sit down! What brings you here?"

MSeed sat down on our couch. Yes I just said MSeed, Mustardseed is a really long name.

"I need somewhere to stay," he said awkwardly.

"Why can't you stay in Faerie?" Granny Relda questioned with curiosity.

"Titania banished me."

I narrowed my eyes, "What'd you do?"

Well, he _is_ related to Puck.

He chuckled. "I refused to have an arranged marriage."

I gaped. What was with his mom and arranged marriages?

"Well in that case, you can stay here as long as you want. You can stay in Puck's old room, it's right across Daphne's. Daphne, go show him to his room."

I got up and motioned for Mustardseed to follow me.

"So, an arranged marriage? That's _so_ un-Pucktastic."

"Yeah. Especially since it was a with Moth's cousin."

"No offense, but you mom is a jerkazoid," I stated as we came to his door.

He let out a loud laugh, "I guess that's one way you could out it. Anyways, I'll l see you later, Daphne."

"See ya too, MSeed."

I'm not sure; but I think I heard him let out a silent laugh at my nickname as he entered his room.

I sighed and went back to my room.


	2. Does He?

**This chapter includes more of a description of how Mustardseed looks. I kinda forgot to mention it in the first chapter! Sorry :p .**

**Well, I hope it's not OOC. Enjoy!**

Daphne POV;

"Daphne. Daphne! Wake up!" I heard someone yell and shake my arm.

"Whasgiwan?" I mumbled.

"There's breakfast downstairs," the voice stated.

I bolted upright and threw my covers off, but bumped into something really solid.

"Ow," I muttered. I looked up and found my face a centimeter away from Mustardseed.

"I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes," he said, not moving away.

"I like sleeping..." I could feel my face heating up.

He smirked and leaned away. I quickly regained my composure from our proximity and ran down stairs with him closely behind me.

Granny had made green waffles with pink syrup. I licked my lips and felt my mouth watering.

I shoved a helping onto my plate and started eating. _Food is so Puck-rock. _

I took a minute to actually chew so I wouldn't choke then went back to inhaling my food. It's a wonder that I don't weigh 1,000 pounds, I mean I must eat at least twice as much as Granny and I still look like Sabrina did when she was my age. And Sabrina barely touched her food.

By the time I finished my second helping, I looked at Mustardseed and saw that he was staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"Besides your eyes, mouth, nose, and eyebrows? No. But you just ate six waffles in one minute."

"I like food."

He smiled and stared incredulously. I looked at his plate and was still on his first helping.

"You eat like a girl," I joked.

"I can't say the same thing about you," he teased.

Granny burst out laughing and we both turned towards her.

"You two remind me so much of me and Basil," she gushed.

I blushed and looked at MSeed to see that his face was red too. It made me feel slighly better that I wasn't the only one embarassed.

I quickly finished a third helping and got up.

"I'm going to my room."

I rushed to my room avoiding Mustardseed's eyes and plopped onto my bed.

Realization hit me. That was the first time I've ever left breakfast early. And my stomach still wasn't full.

I shook away the thoughts of food and drifted to Mustardseed.

The last time I had seen him was when we visited Faerie when Puck's wings got ripped off.

I wonder what color Mustardseed's wings are.

_That would be gravy if they were pink like Puck's._

He looks a lot like Puck.

_No duh, Daphne. They're brothers._

They both had blonde hair but Mustardseed's was more of a honey color. And his eyes were a piercing blue color. And he has a toned body, not that I was looking.

_And he's unbelievably gorgeous. _

Woah-did I just think that?

I started thinking about the visit to Faerie.

_Wait... Mustardseed was like 10 when we met and I was seven. And now we're both 15._

Everafters can age. Puck aged because he loved Sabrina.

_Does Mustardseed…? No, that's ridiculous._

I pushed the thought away. It couldn't be true.

_Or could it?_

My thought were interrupted by a knock on the door.

**Sorry for the cliffie! I couldn't help myself :3 .**

**Anyways, Read and Review !**


	3. Ball

**Sorry for taking so long to update ! Enjoy :3 !**

Daphne POV;

_My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door._

Granny popped in holding a plate of waffles with a side of pink bacon and black eggs. She placed them on the table next to me and sat down on my bed.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. She never sent me extra food, especially if I already had three servings.

I slowly grabbed the plate and started chowing down, forgetting about Granny sitting a few feet away from me.

I stopped eating and looked at her. "Why'd you decide to bring me more food?"

Granny Relda face tried to conceal a smile, "Can't a grandmother bring her granddaughter some food?"

"No."

She put her hands in the air, "Okay, you caught me. I need a teeny favor from you."

Aha! I knew there had to be a catch. People apparently can't offer you a boatload of food without something in return.

"I need you to attend a ball being hosted by William Charming. I suspect there are going to be members of the Scarlet Hand there and Mirror might have someone doing evil shenanigans."

I bit down on my palm. I get to go to a ball with a bunch of Everafters! What if Tinkerbelle was there? Or Cinderella?

"I'M IN!" I shouted excitedly.

"Great!" She hurriedly walked towards the door, "Mustardseediscomingwithyou."

She ran out the door before I could say anything or protest to her last comment.

"Get ready now!" she yelled through the door. "You're going in an hour!"

I sighed and finished my breakfast before grabbing a black bag. I pulled up a chair next to my mirror and sat down.

_I might as well look good for this ball._

I fished a canister of mascara out of the black bag and started to apply it.

_This isn't so hard .I thought that- Ow!_

I accidentally stabbed the mascara into my eyeball.

"Granny!" I yelled.

No response.

I ran into the living but thudded into something. That something was Mustardseed.

I blushed and muttered, "Sorry."

He smirked, "That's okay. What happened to your eye?"

He leaned in close and examined my eye with his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Mustardseed brought his hand up to the area beside my injured eye while I tried to form a coherent response.

"I, um, stabbed it."

"With what?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

My face started heating up, "Mascara."

A dry smile formed on his mouth, "I see."

Magic started to surge through my eye and MSeed extracted his hand. He casually moved over to the couch and lay down.

I started to leave but his voice interrupted.

"Daphne."

"Yeah?" I said, turning to face him.

"Don't use any makeup."

"W-why not?"

"Besides the fact that they test it on animals, you don't need any to look good," he said casually.

I looked at him, bewildered at the fact that he had just complimented me.

"T-thanks," I murmured, avoiding making any eye contact.

I went back to my room and started digging through my wardrobe.

I picked out one of the only dresses in my wardrobe and examined it. It was a simple, strapless, deep blue dress that was tight in all the right places. The dress reached mid-thigh and had a lighter blue sash tied around the middle. I picked a fair of matching earrings shaped like teardrops.

I retraced my steps back into the living room to see if Mustardseed was ready.

I almost fainted from the sight in front of me. He was relaxing with his arms crossed and his head was laid back on the couch. My gaze lowered. He was wearing regular tuxedo pants and a black button down with a blue tie that matched the shade of my dress.

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards me while I was ogling. "You ready?"

I peeled my eyes away from him, "Yeah."

Mustardseed's gaze lingered on me for a minute before he got up. I followed him out the door and we walked away from the house.

"Are you okay with flying there?"

I nodded before his wings popped out. Unlike the pink color that Puck's wings adorned, Mustardseed's were a light blue color with flecks of green near the outside.

He slipped his arm around my waist before taking off. A feeling of déjà vu suddenly crept up on me.

_Isn't this how Puck and Sabrina went places?_

I shook that thought away and peered to see where we were. We still had a long way to go, so I started thinking about the age paradox I had been thinking about earlier. I continued thinking about it until we reached Charming's Palace.

As we landed on the ground next to the entrance, Mustardseed removed his arm from my waist and grabbed my hand.

_Relax, he's just holding your hand because you guys are supposed to be under cover._

He kept my hand in his grasp as we entered.

**Sorry if this chapter's too short, I'm trying to build up the length.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Tea Parties and Magic Pills

**I realize I took a long time to update; deal with it (: .FYI: This chapter contains MY solution to solving Canis' problem, probably setting this story around book 4 - beginning of 6. Red, Granny Relda, Elvis, and Canis are going to become REALLY important parts of the story; more important than you might think.****  
**

**Anyway remember to REVIEW! I REALLY appreciate all of the feedback I've gotten so far. Feel free to flame, I have my doubts about this chapter. ;p**

**And on a side not; I included Canis in this chapter because... I LOVE CANIS 3. He might be my favorite character in the entire series!**

**Anyways, enough of my ranting. ENJOY ! **

Mustardseed POV;

I held her hand as we walked through the doors.

_Dammit, Mustardseed! You're just holding her hand, get a hold of yourself!_

Charming's Palace looked like… well, a palace. It was at least 4 stories tall, and the ball was being held on the first floor. The walls were a sharp color of red and the dance floor was a spotless white. Dozens of rooms connected off of the sides and a black, circular staircase stood next to a table with refreshments; which was surrounded by a cloud of Everafters. Not to mention, there was a golden statue of the _royal highness_ in the middle of the room.

I peered over at Daphne. Her hand dangled half way between her mouth and its usual spot while she tried to fight off the urge to bite her palm.

A smile escaped as I pulled her inside and onto the dance floor. I placed my hand on her waist and took her hand in mine. Daphne's common blush accompanied her face and she .Her eyes slightly widened as I **attempted **to get us dancing.

"Sorry!" she winced and blushed as she stepped on my shoe.

"It's okay," I gave a reassuring smile.

She stepped on my shoe, again. And again. And a few more times...

I failed at concealing my laugh, "Stop."

"Follow my lead," I said slowly.

I stepped backward and waited for her to follow before moving onto the next steps. She stumbled a few more times and threw me apologetic looks before continuing A few minutes later, she peeled her eyes away from her feet and her gaze briefly flickered to mine before she looked away.

"My face doesn't bite," I joked, letting out a dry smile.

Daphne blushed, "I was just looking out for Scarlet Hand members."

I knew she was lying; I don't think the floor was secretly housing member of the Scarlet Hand.

"Liar."

She struggled to keep a straight face, "Truther."

Both of us burst out laughing, earning a few curious glances from nearby Everafters. I adjusted us so we were back into our original dancing position.

My eyes scanned the room, "My face doesn't bite either."

I focused my gaze on her, "I was _actually_ looking out for members."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at me.

We danced in silence for a few minutes while I tried to break the silence. I stole a glance at Daphne and saw her face contorted in deep thought.

"There's a reason why," I blurted out.

"Reason for what?" confusion clouded her eyes.

"Why I grew up."

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"Just a guess," I muttered, keeping an eye on an independent, retreating figure on the opposite side of the room.

"So why did-"

I cut her off and released our dancing position and settled on taking her hand. I maneuvered us through the dance floor between groups of conversing and dancing Everafters in hopes of following the stranger. Across the room; a stealthy silhouette carefully snuck into one of the connecting rooms, slipping in and out of the shadows and disappearing behind the first door.

Daphne followed my gaze and adverted her gaze from me to the trail of the unknown visitor and back; a silent gesture equivalent to _Are we following them or what?_

I nodded my head led both of us to the other side of the room where they had been; followed by a trail of the sounds of someone breaking… _teacups?_

Once we were out of sight, I pressed my ear against the nearest door.

_Twinkle, twinkle little cup; how I wonder where you're stuck!_

_That doesn't even rhyme. _

_You don't rhyme._

_Your tea doesn't rhyme._

_Does your tea need more sugar?_

_Yes!_

_Too bad, we have no sugar._

_I bet I could throw this teacup against the wall and it wouldn't break._

_Go ahead._

_*Crash* There._

_It broke._

_TEA! _

_Heh. Ha. _

_How is a cotton ball like a helicopter?_

_Tea?_

_Why are we the only two here? You were supposed to invite Alice! The dormouse, too!_

_I did! I even closed the envelope with my finest tea!_

_You're not supposed to seal the envelope with tea, you fool! You're supposed to dip __the letter__ into the tea!_

_I was supposed to write a letter? _

_Get up, friend. It's time for tea!_

_It's time for tea?_

_IT'S TIME FOR TEA!_

I removed my ear against the door and turned to Daphne, "Mad Hatter and Hare aren't a part of the Scarlet Hand, are they?"

"No. They tried to hit the Queen of Hearts in the head with tea," she responded with an amused look.

"You want to join them don't you?" I asked incredulously at the longing look on her face.

She responded by narrowing her eyes.

I coughed to disguise a laugh, "I think we should get out of here."

We retraced our steps into the ballroom then practically ran to the exit, avoiding Charming's glare across the room. Daphne attempted to pull the door open.

I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You're supposed to _push_ it."

She froze for a second and shook her head before correctly pushing the door open and stepping out of the midst of the palace with me closely following. I pulled up beside her and took the usual flying position; my arm around her waist and her just… standing there and being Daphne.

_The position that shouldn't make me nervous, but does…I'm just overreacting, being new to the world of females. There isn't much time for females when you're King of Faerie. Or were King of Faerie._

I was ambushed once we were in the air, "You didn't answer my question from before."

I presented a false smug look on my face, "I know."

Her eyes widened, "You're not going to answer me?"

I faked a thinking expression. "Nope," I said, popping the "p".

"Why not?"

"Oh, Daphne. It's like asking how old a woman is or an obese person how much they weigh," I replied, displaying a disappointed look.

She slightly turned her head away from mine, "So you're an obese woman, now?"

"No, I thought that was your job," I stated, mimicking a horrified expression.

She struggled and squirmed away from me, "HEY!"

"Kidding. And stop squirming you're going to fall," I said, tightening my arm around her waist.

We arrived at the house and Daphne took out her keys to open the dozen protective locks on the door.

"We're home!"

We walked into the house after locking the door again and saw Granny Relda and Red sprawled on the living room floor with a large piece of paper laid out in front of them. They were anxiously whispering and directing their finger across the surface of the paper, furrowing their eyebrows in concentration. They glanced up at us and quickly shoved the paper behind their backs.

"Whatcha guys got there?" I asked, suspiciously eyeing the looking of mischief in both of their eyes.

They peered at each other, "Nothing..."

I was about to question them when I heard a series of thumps coming from another room.

"Mr. Canis," Daphne explained, having seen my confused expression.

"I think we'll go check on him," Red and Relda chorused, still keeping the mysterious paper out of view.

I plopped down onto the couch and silently pondered. And no, it wasn't about Daphne. At least not all of it…

_It doesn't seem like Canis is going to be able to contain the wolf much longer. The Big Ba Wolf may be visiting soon._

Daphne sat down on the couch, snapping me out of my stupor, "You realize you're staring at a television that's not turned on, right?"

I ignored the comment, "Can you do me a favor?"

She immediately blurted, "Yes."

I leaned in close and looked into her eyes, "Go get me some aspirin."

"Aspirin?"

"Aspirin."

Daphne rushed out of the room and quickly returned with a bottle of aspirin and a flustered blush.

_She's cute. Wait- focus, Mustardseed._

I reached out to take the aspirin bottle and my fingers brushed with hers a second longer than necessary and her blush deepened. I caressed her heated cheek for a fraction of a second. Or a few seconds…

"You blush a lot," I smirked.

"Well, maybe that's because you-"

"Follow me," I interrupted, avoiding her retort.

I walked in front of Canis' room and motioned for Daphne to scoot back a little. My hand slowly came in contact with the knob, turned, and closed the door again after I entered. I quickly spun around to face Mr. Canis.

"Mustardseed?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Canis!"

I threw my arms around him for a few seconds and quickly backed away, "Sorry."

"No," he sighed "it's quite alright."

"So how's the Wolf doing?"

His eyes became accompanied by a hallowed look, "I'm afraid he's getting harder to control and I'm not going to be able to do much about it."

For a second, I actually had the urge to…_ cry? _I shook it off and my eyes remained tear-free, because I'm a macho man and macho men like me don't cry.

"No need to worry to worry, Old Friend. I have a solution!"

I revealed the aspirin Daphne had given me and presented it closer to him.

"This may look like a regular pill, but it's the most powerful Faerie made item ever made. This one pill takes that burden of an alter ego off of your shoulders," I smiled cloyingly.

He looked apprehensive, "I'm not sure that this one pill will work for me."

"Nonsense. It works, trust me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Have I ever lied to you, Canis?"

"Daphne!" he yelled "I know you're listening."

The door slowly creaked open and Daphne ushered in looking guilty and shooting me various glares which I returned with a calm expression.

Canis shifted his gaze back to me, "Tell me, right here in front of Daphne, that this pill will get rid of the _Wolf_." He said the word "Wolf" like it was the filthiest curse word in the English language.

Daphne's eyes slightly widened but she regained her composure and looking at me expectedly.

"I promise, with Daphne as my witness, that the Wolf will be gone if you take this pill."

He took the pill from my hand and practically shoved it down his throat, "I don't feel any different."

"It takes a full day for it to take effect," I countered.

I snagged Daphne's hand and turned to leave the room when I heard his voice again, "Mustardseed."

I pushed my head back and forced myself to look him in the eyes, "Thank you."

And I almost cracked. I almost gave in and told him it was just a regular aspirin and it had no magical properties whatsoever. That the one pill I had handed him wasn't designed to kill off the monster known as the Big Bad Wolf. I almost told him I didn't deserve any of his appreciation, especially because of the huge lie that had come out of my mouth and traveled into to his and Daphne's anxious ears. I almost broke down and spit out the dirty lie I had uttered in front of Daphne. _Almost._

"It's no problem," I added looking him squarely in the eye, leaving the room with Daphne before he could say anything else.

I directed both of us out of hearing reach of Mr. Canis and waited for her to verbally ambush me.

She forcefully punched my arm, "You jerk! Why'd you lie to him? That's not a magic pill, it's aspirin!"

My lips twitched and my hand subconsciously rubbed the spot where she had punched me.

_Wow, beautiful and a strong arm._

"Canis doesn't have to know that."

She punched me again in the same spot and angrily took a step closer to me, "He'll know tomorrow when the Wolf isn't gone."

I followed her move and also took a step closer, "What if the Wolf is gone tomorrow?"

"How? You just gave him an aspirin."

"Exactly. But he doesn't know that. Right now, he's probably more excited than he has been for a long time. He's actually hopeful that his life is going to change, and there's a chance it will. Think about it, if anything's going to get rid of the Big Bag Wolf it's not going to be a powerful potion, magical wand, or mysterious mind therapy. The only thing that can affect Mr. Canis' is something nobody else can offer; whether he knows it or not; his self-confidence and dedication are going to."

She had a puzzled look on her face after I said that; her eyes were wide, her mouth parted, and she looked as if I had just asked her to recite every ratio of pi. Then, she did something unexpected; she tackled me in a hug.

"You're a genius."

I retuned the hug, "I know; believe me, I'm aware of my amazingness."

The mood turned serious; "Thank you," she said, pulling away from the hug.

"You're welcome," I responded, brushing my hand against her cheek again to trigger another blush.

_I can't get enough of those reactions._


	5. Why Reading Causes Trouble

**Hey, it's me! You've probably forgotten about me since I haven't updated in a while. & I'm sorry about that, I'm a really busy person. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited and follwed this story. It means a lot!**

**WARNING: EXTREMELY LONG AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I had this dream a while ago, that took place at my school. It was at a spelling bee, which is usually where most of my dreams take place. That's because I'm a competitive speller and I want to wins the National Spelling Bee one day . *Sigh * Anyways, I was really nervous and I looked out into the audience and guess who was there! MR. CANIS AND GRANNY RELDA ! Mr. Canis (I LOVE HIM *Heart*) was looking at me and we exchanged a brief, serious look that didn't need any words. And I have to say, that was one indescribable look. Then , everything kind of went slo- mo on me and I was in the ZONE ! That's it .**

**Ugh, school starts for me next week! I don't want summer to end . :( I'm still going to try to update often, though.**

**Anyways; DISCLAIMER ! I don't own the Sisters Grimm OR As You Like It! **

Daphne POV;

"_No, Elvis! Don't eat that sausage!"_

_Ignoring my pleas as if they were non-existent, Elvis slowly approached the sausage resting on a plate and deliberately brought his face closer to the platter. His mouth closed in on the gap and the entire meat product disappeared into Elvis' throat and soon stomach. A green, visible gas escaped out of his backside and slowly made its way to me and- ._

I groggily woke up from my nightmare, hearing the sound of _the_ pot banging. I sighed and pulled my pillow over my head. Granny Relda and her pot were trying to wake me up for escape training and other techniques that will save my life one day. _And earn me five servings at dinner…_

"Immawagran," I mumbled, extracting the pillow from my head and narrowing my eyes at her.

"Finally! I've been banging this pan for at least half an hour, leibling. But I see you're awake now; get ready _leibling_, you're going to have a special type of training today."

She scurried out of the room after shooting me a creepy smile and joining Red at the doorway. Ignoring the unusualness of the smile, I pushed myself out of my bed and changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers before pointlessly splashing my face with water and slowly making my way to the Hall of Wonders.

Once I stepped inside; I waited for Granny's directions or Mr. Canis' instructions, but all that embraced me was silence. Shuffling over to a spot right next to the woods, I looked around for any sign of movement or noise.

"Granny! I'm ready for training!"

"Granny?" I heard an amused voice question behind me.

I definitely recognized that voice; I languidly spun around to face Mustardseed. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk playing on the sides of his mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't know? You're not going to be training and fighting with Mr. Canis or Red today, you're going to be going against me," he mused.

I stared at him in confusion, how much could he possibly know about fighting? Sure, he might have been a few thousand years old. But he was the Prince of Faerie and probably met with a bunch of other official people and discussed Faerie politics and rights.

"Well? What are you waiting for? This incredibly handsome Faerie isn't going to fight himself," he teased, walking and repositioning so he was situated across from me.

Quickly; I flopped and stretched out my arms and legs trying to stretch them out. I took my usual fighting stance that had learned from Snow White in the Bad Apples. I scrunched up and contorted my guise into my warrior face and stuck my finger out a few feet in front of my face, motioning for him to make the first move. But instead of surrendering in fear, he burst out laughing and roared in deep guffaws. He squatted down and placed his head in his hands, not once stopping his amused and exulting façade. After a minute, he looked up into my awaiting face and broke out into another grin before standing up.

"I'm sorry about that, but your face was priceless," he admitted, shaking his head in overjoyed disbelief.

"I'll have you know, that _face_ is my warrior face. But I know what you're doing, Mustardseed. You're stalling because you're secretly afraid that I'll beat you."

His grin became more pronounced, "Well then, let's put your skills to the test."

All traces of laughing, grinning, and amusement was immediately wiped off of his face, leaving no traces. He took a stance of his own, that surprising looked more sophisticated and complex than mine before meeting my gaze and sticking up a finger and repeating the action I had earlier.

Deciding to go with his wishes, I narrowed my eyes and tried to find his weak spot. Not detecting one, I randomly, rapidly swung my fist to come in contact with his jaw.

Just before my fist was going to nick his jaw; his hand flew out and his fingers curled around my fist, stopping it from moving any further. A triumphant grin lit up his face and he cocked an eyebrow at my surprised expression.

Leaving my dormant hand in his grasp, I struck my other fist at the same facial target as before. My other hand met the same fate as he held both of my fists in his iron grip. Mustardseed twisted both of my arms behind my back, a classic move leaving me unable to move.

"That's not fair," I whined.

He carefully picked out his next words, "You're right. Let's actually fight this time."

Mustardseed reluctantly released both of my hands and stepped a few away before taking his fighting stance again. I brushed myself off and also took my fighting stance, but leaving out the warrior face. We both stood for a moment, waiting for the other opponent to strike the first move.

"I'm not going to make the first move again," I warned in a sing-song voice.

He sighed dejectedly and took a few agile steps closer focusing on my face instead of my fists. His eyes squinted in concentration and before I could register what was happening, he oscillated his balled up fist to hit the side of my face. Cringing and awaiting the blow, I stood still waiting for the pain that didn't come.

Instead of hitting my face with high speed and ferocity, Mustardseed's hand _purposely,_ barely brushed my face at all.

I threw my hands in the air, "What was that? You could have hit me!"

He looked falsely taken aback, "Me hit a girl?"

I ignored his comment and took this opportunity to try to make my own advance while he was distracted. We were still imminent so I weighed my options, deciding to use my legs instead of my arms. I forcefully brought my knee up and attempted to knee him where a guy shouldn't be kneed.

His own leg came up, deflecting my blow. Mustardseed tangled his leg in mine, causing me to clumsily turn my back around where he linked his arms through mine and trapped me in his own version of a headlock.

"How'd you know I was going to do _that?" _I asked_, _exasperated_. _

I could feel his grin, "Your eyes flickered down."

I blushed, staying silent for a moment.

"Do you surrender?"

I sighed, "I surr-" I tried to wiggle and squirm out of his grasp, but it was too strong.

"Okay, I seriously surrender."

Mustardseed released his hold on me and backed away again, "One more time."

Once he was in his stance and across from me, I weighed my options. I'm not going to try to aim down there again. I'm not going to be able to sneak up behind him; he's staring at me now. His face is pretty much out of question for punching too. Could I hit his arm? No, he'd easily deflect that. What about his chest? Nah, he'd black that easily too. And I also don't want to break my hand. He seems too coordinated to trip. He may have the most advantages right now, but I have something better. The element of surprise. Keeping all this in mind, I did the only fighting move I could think of that wouldn't directly mean failure; I jumped and tackled him.

He didn't expect that. I landed with him on the ground, our faces centimeters apart. His blue eyes pierced mine and I forgot all about my plan of beating him. Mustardseed didn't move, he just stayed in the current proximity of our faces with a black expression of his face. He stayed still for a moment before… pushing me below him and pinning me to the ground.

"Cheater!" I accused.

He laughed, "You're the one who tackled me."

I narrowed my eyes, "You're the one who tricked me."

"Now, Daphne. I know my face is too painfully beautiful for you to take, I can't control the tricking effects it has on females," Mustardseed said, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Aren't we prudish?"

He smirked and silently released me and stood up before holding a hand out. I carefully examined before taking it and hauling myself up.

"How do you know about fighting?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, didn't you stay in an office and read all day in Faerie or something?"

His eyebrows went up higher, "I had free time."

"That's not vague."

His eyebrows relaxed a little and he started walking over to the other side of the forest, "I was royalty, I had to protect myself somehow."

I nodded and followed him, "I just want you to know, if we were allowed to use magic; I would have so beaten you."

He laughed and abruptly stopped while I firmly planted my feet on the ground before I could bump into him. He turned his head sideways, acknowledging me, "What do you say about skipping this training stuff for a while?"

It took _all_ my willpower to not drop onto my knees and hug his legs yelling, "Thank you, you gravy excuse of a person...or faerie!"

"Yes!" I answered, all too quickly.

Mustardseed smirked before leading both of us to the door that took us out of the Hall of Wonders. He gestured for me to exit first, and then walked through after I had.

I sneaked into the living room, expecting to see Granny and Red or even Mr. Canis. Dumbfounded, I looked around again; there was nobody there.

I looked over to Mustardseed. He had already settled down on the couch and followed his usual, boring routine that he went through most days. He had a large, old-looking book resting between the fingers on his right hand. For a second, I watched his eyes quickly skim over the words and quickly flip the page at a speed that seemed humanly impossible.

I sat next to him and peered at his book,

"_I would thou hadst been son to some man else. _

_The world esteem'd thy father honorable, but I did find him still mine enemy:_

_Thou shouldst have better pleas'd me with this deed._

_Hadst thou descended from another house._

_But fare thee well; thou art a gallant youth;_

_I would thou hadst told me of another father."_

I snapped my eyes away from the text, "How can you read this? I haven't even read a page and I still feel like falling asleep!"

He tore his eyes away from the book and snapped it shut, throwing it down. "Well then, what book would you read?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising one eyebrow.

I cocked an eyebrow back and walked over to the bookshelf. My eyes scanned the shelf for a book that looked fun to read. I stopped at a large, familiar looking green book with gold decorating parts of the spine. I shifted it off of the shelf and awkwardly held the heavy book in my arms.

"This book looks alright," I judged, opening up to a random page.

Mustardseed got up at lightning fast speed and put his hand on my shoulder, "Daphne, don't open it, that's the Book of-"

His warning was cut short as we were transformed into vapor and both sucked into the extravagant, green book.

_Great. I pick a book and it happens to be the Book of Everafters. _


	6. Sometimes You Just Need To Throw A Frog

Third Person POV;

Daphne looked down at her attire, and felt giddy at what she saw. She was dressed in an elaborate, fancifully etiquette dress. The dress was mint green shade and reached far past her knees, reaching the ground. She conspicuously slipped her palm into her mouth. At least she was in a story with a princess in it.

An older man; also dressed in fancy clothes, joined Daphne, "_Darling_, why don't you go outside for a little while your mother and I converse."

She looked at him weirdly, "Uh, sure…Dad?"

She awkwardly shifted out of the golden chair she was sitting in and opened the doors to the palace leading outdoors. Once she had a view of the landscape, her eyes rested on a fountain in the middle of the scenery. Finding there was nowhere else to sit, Daphne looked around before sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you," mused a voice behind her.

Daphne felt relief wash over her, Mustardseed was with her! She happily turned around and expected to see his tall frame obscure her vision. Her face dropped when she didn't see it.

"Down here," said the voice again, sounding exasperated.

She looked down and saw a... frog? The frog had a proportioned head of honey blond hair and familiar, icy blue eyes.

She burst out laughing. "You're the frog!" she choked out.

Mustardseed's frog rolled his eyes, "I didn't notice. Now, would you please change me back into a human."

Daphne heart beat increased ten-fold and her eyes widened. _Isn't the princess supposed to kiss the frog to turn into a prince?_

She shared her thoughts, "Don't I have to kiss you?"

He looked at her disbelievingly, "You've never read the Frog Prince, have you?"

"I didn't need to, I saw the movie."

The corner of Mustardseed's mouth twitched, "The movie's wrong. You have to… throw me against a wall."

"I have to..." Daphne tried to contain her laughter but failed, "I have to throw you against a wall?"

His grin was displayed on the frog's face, "Yes, but kisses are also much appreciated."

Daphne abruptly turned her head away to hide her blush and small _smile_ playing at the sides of her lips, but gathered herself quickly.

She silently held out her palm and waited for Mustardseed to climb on, "This might hurt."

She slung back her arm and threw Mustardseed's frog as hard as she could… onto the ground.

"Throw me at the wall, I say. She throws me at the ground."

Daphne winced rushed over to him, "I'm sorry! I have bad aim..."

Mustardseed's voice showed amusement, "It's alright. Maybe you should stand closer to the wall."

She just nodded and repeated her action from earlier.

Right after the frog's head and entire body came in contact with the wall, the frog transformed into Mustardseed.

"Are you okay?" Daphne winced, fighting off the urge to laugh.

He cracked his neck, "I'm fine."

Mustardseed stood up and looked around for a moment, "We need to find the door to the other story."

Daphne rolled my eyes, "It's behind you."

He looked behind him and saw none other than the door leading to the other story. Mustardseed gestured for Daphne to follow him and passed through the door. When both of them came to their senses, they found themselves in the editor's library.

"Well, you two don't belong in here," admitted the editor, stepping out of the shadows and into view. He was stroking a large reviser in his arms.

Daphne sighed in relief, "Finally! We need you to get us out of this book."

He smiled ruefully, "I'm afraid I can't do anything. You two haven't made any changes to the story; you're going to have to go through the book; story by story until you get to the end."

"But I've been here before! With Puck and Sabrina!"

The editor seemed unfazed, "This is an entirely different situation. Last time, there was also a criminal running amuck in this book. I'm not going to be able to help you."

Mustardseed held his hand up, "Listen. There's got to be something that you-" The editor interrupted, not listening, and ushered the both of them into the next story with warning.

Daphne looked down for the second time, this time she was dressed in a man's pair of short blue jeans rolled up at the bottom. Her shirt was a brown and blue flannel top that looked like it belonged to someone more masculine.

_I definitely like the first outfit better._

She shifted awkwardly; her new seat wasn't very comfortable. Daphne finally glanced at her so called, "seat." She was placed on a large, freshly painted, pure white wall made of blocks. The wall was a solid 25 feet off the ground, maybe even more.

She uncomfortably rocked; trying to find an alternative solution. Even if she was in this story as Humpty Dumpty, she had no intention to fall off of a wall and brake into a thousand pieces. She huffed at her bad luck and narrowed her eyes.

"Mustardseed!" she yelled, looking around for any sign of him. "Mustardseed!" she tried again. She narrowed her eyes and silently face palmed herself. Daphne hated asking for help, even with Sabrina. Even from a young age, she had tried to be as independent as possible. Which is difficult when you're eight and live in a town containing evil Everafters.

She decided to try once more, "Mustardseed! I swear; if you're listening right now and not answering me, I'm going to get the Wand of Merlin when we get home and shove it up your- "

"I really hope the next word you were about to say was mouth," said an amused voice below her.

Daphne peered down to see the fairy slightly smiling beneath her and casually leaning against the very wall she was sitting on. She examined his outfit, wanting him to be dressed just as embarrassing as she was. She was quickly disappointed; his arms were crossed over his regular clothes; a pair of light washed blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

He followed her gaze, "I guess I'm not the one suffering from a wardrobe malfunction this story."

"That's not fair! What character are you supposed to be anyway?"

He examined his clothes, "I would guess I'm one of the King's men. How fitting."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah… Can you help me off of this wall?"

Mustardseed smirked at her and unfurled his wings. He flew up to the top of the wall and sat down next to her. "Maybe we should stay here. What a beautiful view," he sarcastically mused.

Daphne punched his shoulder, "Just get me off."

He still left part of his signature smirk on his face while grabbing Daphne around the waist and quickly setting her down on the ground.

He retracted his wings and looked around for another character of the story. He walked over to a passing by knight with Daphne at his heels.

"Excuse me; do you know where we could find the editor?" Daphne asked, before Mustardseed could talk.

"Oi, that oaf. He's off taking a break, tired from sudden visitors. Complains when outsiders don't come for seven years but then doesn't do anything when they do!" He angrily exclaimed in a heavy Scottish accent.

"That jerkazoid! He deserted us!"

Mustardseed seemed to think for a moment, "I think I know how we can get out of this story."

He briskly picked Daphne up bridal style, "Mustardseed? What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He held her for a moment before… dropping her on the ground.

Right when Daphne sat up, a door appeared a few feet away from them.

Daphne glared at Mustardseed, "What's your problem?"

"You're Humpty Dumpty, you fell. Story's over."

"Why didn't you let me fall myself?"

"I thought it'd be more fun if I could drop you," he admitted, crossing his arms.

Daphne rolled her eyes and they both took their time walking to and through the door.

Daphne's head thudded against the ground as she was brought into the next story. She quickly opened her eyes and examined her clothes. Surprisingly, they were normal; a t shirt and pair of blue jeans. And they seemed vaguely familiar, as did the setting. She could see a house that looked exactly like her own in the distance. Confused, she ran towards it.

Her suspicion was correct, standing a few feet away from the house Daphne realized this was her house. But why would her house be in the Book of Everafters?

"Oh seahorse," she muttered, slapping her palm against her forehead. She had entered the story of the modern Grimm family.


End file.
